Behind The Scene Abel Chapter
by Pitaloka
Summary: Gini nih kejadiannya kalo misalnya anime Saint Seiya mengalami proses syuting dan beberapa adegan syuting itu banyak yang salah. Fanfic ini nyeritain kalo misalnya ada adegan syuting Saint Seiya ada yang salah!


**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya, karakter-karakter, dan plotnya properti Masami Kurumada. Kalo karakter-karakter Saint Seiya dan plot properti aku, aku ga akan ngebantai para gold saints n yang jelas aku ga akan ngebuat Camus menderita kayak di anime yang udah aku tonton! Tapi sayangnya, aku **NGGA AKAN PERNAH** memiliki mereka semua!

**A/N: **Hello _guys,_ pa kabar? Mudah-mudahan kalian sehat-sehat aja ya…. Sesuai judulnya, fanfic ini nyeritain cerita _behind the scene_ dari Saint Seiya Abel Chapter. Aku tau, di DVD kejadian di bawah ini ga pernah ada. Aku ngebuat ini soalnya aku ngerasa ga puas aja dengan DVD-nya dan pengen sedikit menampilkan kegilaan yang mungkin terjadi kalo syutingnya gagal (Halah! Kayak nyata dan tau aja!) ^.^ Jadi….selamat membaca!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Behind The Scene 'Abel Chapter'**

Diceritakan bahwa Abel dan para satria Corona (_Corona saints_) datang ke bumi untuk ngelobi Athena tapi sebelumnya dia menghidupkan para _gold saints_ yang tewas dalam 'Peperangan 12 Kuil' (ato ada juga yang bilang sebagai _Battle of Sanctuary_) dalam rangka memperoleh dukungan mereka untuk menggaet Athena (Halah! Kayak mau pemilu aja pake acara ngelobi n gaet-mengaet!).

Proses 'syuting' hingga sejauh ini tidak ada hambatan sebab Abel dan Chorona saints emang tidak menghadapi hambatan (Loh? Gimana sih????) tapi...segala sesuatunya mulai kacau sewaktu syuting memasuki adegan dimana para gold saints yang tewas dalam 'Peperangan 12 Kuil' itu dihidupkan. Mau tau kekacauan apa aja yang timbul? Nah ini dia.....

**Scene ****#1**

Camus baru bangun dari peti mati. Tiba-tiba...

_KRACK_ (suara loteng bolong)! MEONG (suara kucing jatuh)! Dan.....

'UFFFF!! TOLONG SINGKIRKAN KUCING ANGGORA INI DARI WAJAHKU! DIA MENINDIH WAJAHKU!!!!!' teriak Camus yang langsung masuk lagi ke dalam peti mati karena wajahnya ketimpuk ama kucing Anggora putih (padahal baru aja bangun ^.^).

'_CUT_!_CUT_!_CUT_! HEI KAMU CEPET BANTU CAMUS MENYINGKIRKAN KUCING ITU!' perintah sang sutradara kepada ke salah seorang kru-nya sambil nunjukkin peti mati yang berisi Camus. Peti itu goyang-goyang lantaran Camus berusaha menyingkirkan kucing Anggora itu.

'B..Baik,Pa!'

'MEOONNNGGGG..._GRRR_.....'

'Wa....kucingnya menggeram!'

'Meoooongggg!!!'

'Eh? Kucing itu melompat keluar dan dia mau kabur! Shura! Ayo kita tangkep tuh kucing!' kata Saga sambil keluar dari peti. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena baju mereka yang panjang, keduanya mengejar kucing itu.

Sementara Saga dan Shura sibuk ngejer-ngejer kucing, Deathmask dan Aphrodite tenang aja tidur-tiduran di dalam peti. Melihat dua orang juniornya males-malesan, Saga ngerasa bete dan ngedeketin Deathmask dan Aphrodite yang lagi tidur-tiduran.

'Woi! Bangun! Bantuin kita ngejer kucing napa???' kata Saga sambil nahan perasaan sebel.

'Ah! Ngapain gua ngejer-ngejer kucing! Buang-buang energi aja!'

'Iya! Daripada ngejer kucing, mending tidur. Lumayan ngehemat energi dan melihara kecantikan!'

'GRRRRR! YA UDAH! TERSERAH! DASAR SAINT PEMALES!' kata Saga jengkel sambil ninggalin Deatmask dan Aphrodite dan mulai ngejer-ngejer kucing lagi.

Saga, Shura dan para kru bekerja sama guna mengejar-ngejar kucing Anggora yang sudah menggangu jalannya syuting. Tiba-tiba....

'Kalian..sudah cukup!' kata Saori Kido.

'Nona Saori? Sedang apa anda di sini? Anda kan belum waktunya muncul???' kata sutradara.

'Maafkan saya..tapi kucing Anggora putih saya tadi kabur gara-gara dijahilin sama Abel. Pussy, sini sayang! Mari kita pulang, sayang!' kata Saori Kido sambil menggendong kucing Anggora putih kesayangannya dan menjauhi lokasi syuting.

**Scene ****#2**

Penggambilan gambar 'kebangkitan Camus' berhasil setelah kucing Anggora Saori Kido dipanggil pulang oleh tuannya. Namun, mereka kembali menghadapi masalah pengambilan gambar dan kali ini yang sial adalah Aphrodite.

Camus sudah keluar dari petinya dan sekarang giliran Aphrodite untuk bangun dari petinya. Aphrodite, yang tau gilirannya sudah tiba, langsung mendorong tutup peti.

'Ukh...Apa-apaan ini? Aku koq ga bisa keluar?' gumam Aphrodite. Apahrodite terus berusaha untuk mendorong tutup peti matinya agar bisa terbuka dan dia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan mulus.

'Ayolah...Ayolah...Terbukalah...Terbukalah...' kata Aphrodite mulai ga sabar.

'O...Owww...Jangan bilang kalo aku...._KEKUNCI DI DALAM PETI MATI HIDUP-HIDUP_!' kata Aphrodite yang kemudian teriak teriak dari dalam peti mati.

'WOI! WOI!' _BUK!BUK!BUK!_

'TOLONGIN GUA! GUA GA BISA KELUAR DARI PETI MATI SIALAN INI!' _DOK!DOK!DOK!_

'BUKA! BUKA!'

'_CUT_!_CUT_!_CUT_! APHRODITE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMU DARI TADI GA KELUAR-KELUAR? AYO CEPAT KELUAR! KAMU MEMBUANG WAKTU AKU DAN TEMAN-TEMANMU, TAU!'

'Siapa yang mau ngebuang-buang waktu? AKU KEKUNCI DI DALAM PETI, TAU! KELUARIN AKU DARI SINI DONG!' teriak Aphrodite yang kedengerannya sih mulai frustasi.

'HUA...HA...HA..HA....SI BANCI HOROR GA BISA KELUAR DARI PETI MATINYA! MENGGELIKAN! HUA....HA...HA...HA....!' tawa Deathmask. Dia sepertinya benar-benar merasa senang melihat temennya sengsara.

'DIEM LU, MUKA MAYAT! CEPET KELUARIN GUE DARI SINI!' teriak Aphrodite semakin histeris.

'Shura, kamu kan bisa pake _Excalibur_. Gimana kalo kamu belah aja tuh peti mati?' kata Saga.

'APA? PAKE _EXCALIBUR_? GA MAU! GA MAU! NTAR KALO AKU KEBELAH JUGA GIMANA???' kata Aphrodite makin panik dan makin histeris.

'Kalo kamu kebelah, aku akan majangin kamu di kuilku! HUA...HA...HA...._ADUH_!!!! KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU?' kata Deathmask marah ke Saga.

'Kamu ini betul-betul gila ya.....Temen lagi sengsara koq kamu ketawain? Shura, Camus, Deathmask, kalian bantu aku untuk ngebongkar tuh peti! Kesian tuh si Aphro dia mungkin sekarang lagi _enggap_ (susah napas) gara-gara ga ada udara di dalam sana,' kata Saga.

'Iya..'

'Baik...'

'Ga mau ah! Aku mau nyante aja!' kata Deathmask.

'Tidak! Kamu juga harus ikut ngebantu!' kata Saga sambil nyubit pipinya Deathmask keras-keras.

'Aduh! Aduh! Sakit! Iya! Iya! Aku akan ngebantu!' kata Deathmask sambil meringis kesakitan.

**Scene ****#3**

Saga, Deathmask, Shura, dan Camus akhirnya berhasil ngebuka peti mati Aphrodite dan karena peti mati Aphrodite sudah keliatan tidak layak pakai akhirnya peti itu diganti. Mereka melanjutkan ke sesi proses menghidupkan Saga lima belas menit setelah peti mati Aphrodite diganti. Sutradara sangat mengharapkan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia salah. Setelah Camus, Shura, dan Aphrodite bangun dari dalam peti mati. Saga seharusnya bangun. Namun setelah sepuluh menit ditunggu, dia ga nonggol juga.

'Jangan lagi...' kata Camus.

'Gawat! SAGA! KAMU GA PAPA?' teriak Shura panik sambil keluar dari peti mati.

'_CUT_!_CUT_!_CUT_! Shura! Apa-apaan kamu ini?'

'Maaf....pak sutradara! Tapi...Saga kan harusnya dah bangun dari dalam peti mati dan sekarang seharusnya giliran Deathmask yang bangun!' kata Shura.

'Ah....Iya juga, ya!' kata sang sutradara sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ia dan beberapa krunya ikut mendekati peti matinya Saga untuk antisipasi kalau-kalau Saga mengalami nasib sial seperti Aphrodite.

'SAGA! WOI!' teriak Shura panik dan mulai membuka peti mati yang ternyata bisa dibuka dengan tangan.

'S...Saga...'

'_ZZZZZZZZ........'_

'Saga? WOI! BANGUN! JANGAN TIDUR DI WAKTU SYUTING!' teriak sang sutradara.

'_ZZZZ...._'

'Ya ampun Saga...Saga....Koq bisa-bisanya dia ketiduran di peti mati, sih?' tanya Camus sambil ngernyitin kening karena kebingungan (_sweatdropped_).

'Ya begitulah pemimpin kita ini! Bisa tidur di mana aja! Bisa tidur di _bathtub_, bisa tidur di peti mati, dan bisa tidur di _Pope Hall_!' tawa Deathmask.

'Hah? Masa iya sih, Masky? Elo tau kalo dia suka tidur di Pope Hall?' tanya Aphrodite antusias.

'Ya..mungkin aja kan...Lagian...Siapa yang pernah ngeduga waktu Saga jadi Pope dan pake topeng. Terus dia ketiduran di _Pope Hall_ tanpa ada yang tau????' kata Deathmask sambil angkat bahu.

'Ah...Iya juga ya...Hebat juga lu, _Masky_!'

'HEH! NAMA GUA DEATHMASK BUKAN MASKY, IKAN EMAS KOKI!'

'KONSTELASI GUA IKAN PIRANHA BUKAN IKAN EMAS KOKI, UNDUR-UNDUR DODOL!'

'HEY! KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIEM NGGA???? SAGA BANGUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!' teriak sutradara sambil ngedekitin Saga dan nyorakin dia pake alat pengeras suara.

'OW! ADUH! ADUH! IYA! IYA! PAK SUTRADARA! INI AKU BANGUN!' kata Saga sambil lompat dari dalam peti mati saking kaget dan paniknya.

**Scene ****#4**

Setelah Saga bangun, proses pengambilan gambar pun diulang. Camus, Shura, Saga, Aphrodite dan Deathmask berhasil bangun dari peti mati dengan lancar. Namun, kejadian yang memalukan justru terjadi setelah Deathmask melangkah keluar dari peti mati.

'_Akhirnya selesai juga syuting yang menjemukan ini'_ pikir Deathmask. Namun, tiba-tiba...

_**BREK**_

Kain baju panjang Deathmask yang bagian belakang sobek karena kesangkut paku yang ada di bagian dalam peti mati itu. Akibatnya....

'WUA...WUA...WUA..._UFF_'

Deathmask terjerembab jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu!

'HUA....HA...HA...HA...MAKAN TUH WAJAH MAYAT! MAKANYA JANGAN SUKA NGETWAIN ORANG YANG LAGI KESUSAHAN HA..HA..HA...' kata Aphrodite sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

'GRRRRRR...SINI LUH! GUA PAJANG DI DINDING KUIL GUA BARU TAU RASA LUH!' kata Deatmask sambil berusaha lari ngejer Aphrodite.

'HA...HA..HA...' tawa Aphrodite sambil ninggalin Deathmask.

'SINI LUH! WAA.....'

_**BREEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK**_

'HEI! Deathmask! Jangan lari! Itu baju bagian belakang kamu makin lebar tuh sobekannya!' teriak Saga sambil nunjuk ke arah baju bagian belakang Deathmask. Camus dan Shura _sweatdropped_ sementara sutradara, para kru, dan Aphrodite ketawa ngakak ngeliat wajah Deathmask yang memerah gara-gara nahan marah sekaligus malu tapi dia ga bisa ngapa-ngapain sebab kalo dia nekat ngejer Aphrodite dan orang-orang yang ngetawain dia, bisa-bisa robekan bajunya jadi tambah lebar!

**-Fin-**


End file.
